Electricidad en el aire
by Butercup77
Summary: El último akumatizado de Lepidóptero no parece especialmente peligroso; pero lo que nuestros héroes no esperaban era que su peculiar poder continuase causándoles problemas una vez derrotado.
1. Perverter

_Pues creo que nos merecemos un poco de relax después de la tensión de la historia anterior, así que... Aquí lo tenemos. Un poco de dulce Marichat._

_Son cuatro capítulos cortos, e intentaré actualizar a diario.__La semana que viene empezaré a subir la siguiente: más shipps, más lemon, más drama y más sentimientos._

_¡Atentos a lo que se viene!_

_Abrazos,_ _Butercup._

* * *

El akuma de aquella tarde había representado, sin duda, un reto... diferente. Se trataba de «Perverter» un chaval al que habían pillado con las manos en la masa mientras recreaba su vista en las fotografías eróticas que iban deslizándose por la pantalla de su ordenador. Y su vergüenza, y la frustración causada por aquella inoportuna interrupción, lo habían convertido en objetivo de Lepidóptero.

Bajo la influencia de sus poderes las cosas habían acabado por ponerse... calientes. Aquellos a los que atacaba veían sus inhibiciones desvanecerse, y sus más bajos instintos aflorar. La bella ciudad del amor se había convertido en un instante en la capital del... «amor intenso». Por decirlo suavemente.

Los alumnos del Instituto Francoise Dupont no habían escapado a su atención. Afortunadamente, tras liberarse el efecto reparador del Lucky charm, se habían borrado los recuerdos de los implicados. Aunque Alya, por supuesto, tenía un buen reportaje en su teléfono móvil; sin embargo, estaba decidida a eliminar todos los vídeos comprometidos. Por un lado, quería evitar la vergüenza a sus compañeros, pues incluso pixelando los rostros, seguirían siendo reconocibles para sus allegados; por otro, no se trataba de contenido precisamente apto para todos los públicos, y no deseaba exponerse a posibles problemas en su Ladyblog.

Pero, antes de mandarlos directamente a la papelera de reciclaje de su teléfono, no pudo evitar la tentación de echarles un último vistazo junto a sus mejores amigos.

\--Pero, pero, pero... ¿Vosotros habéis visto lo que le estaba haciendo Juleka a Rose? --exclamó Nino, con los ojos como platos.

\--Ya te digo. ¿Y quién iba a pensar que Mylène tendría esa flexibilidad? --añadió Alya.

\--Y Sabrina esa imaginación... --murmuró Adrien, impresionado.

Marinette se limitaba a mirar, asombrada, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por momentos. Finalmente, la grabación terminaba de manera abrupta, cuando los propios Nino y Alya fueron afectados por el akuma, y la morena había olvidado su teléfono para abalanzarse sobre su novio.

\--Nena, qué pena no recordar eso, ¡y qué pena que no hubiera nadie para grabarnos a nosotros!

\--¡Nino! ¿Serás pervertido? --le reprendió ella, dándole un ligero empujón.

\--¿Qué pasa? Solo me habría gustado vernos en acción. Como futuro cineasta, ya sabes. Y como amante de la imagen, y de mi preciosa novia, osea tú, y...

\--Cómo me alegro de no haber estado cerca mientras ocurría todo esto --interrumpió Adrien, antes de que su amigo terminara por meterse en un berenjenal mayor.

\--Probablemente Chloé se habría lanzado a tu cuello --Alya se encogió de hombros--. Y lo peor es que hasta te habría gustado.

\--¿Tú crees? --preguntó el rubio, arrugando la nariz--. Yo no estoy tan seguro. A mí me parece que el efecto se limitaba a potenciar sentimientos que ya estaban ahí; mira las parejas que se formaron.

\--Bueno, aparte de ti, que realmente no sé dónde te metiste durante ese rato, la única que se libró aquí fue nuestra pequeña Marinette. Ya se aseguró ese gato de ajustada armadura de que tu honor estuviera a salvo, ¿eh, chica?

\--¿Te salvó Chat noir? --preguntó Adrien con interés.

\--Sí, bueno; me apartó del villano justo a tiempo. Y me dejó a salvo en mi casa antes de volver para derrotarlo.

Marinette bajó los ojos, mientras sus mejillas volvían a tomar el color de las cerezas. «Hay cosas por aquí que una señorita no debería ver; ¿te llevo a casa, princesa?» Quizás fuera culpa de toda aquella vibrante energía sexual que inundaba el aire, pero nunca antes había reparado con tanta rotundidad en lo fuertes que parecían sus brazos al alzarla, en el sonido de su corazón al estrecharla, en lo bien que olía su piel. Aquel roce casual al despedirse que había disparado su pulso más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Realmente, se había puesto nerviosa. Y no le apetecía nada que Adrien lo notara.

\--Vaya. Pues menos mal, ¿no?

\--Sí. Menos mal --zanjó.

Y luego, cuando había regresado como Ladybug para pelear contra el villano... a duras penas había logrado mantener la concentración. ¿Siempre se había marcado su trasero bajo el traje negro de aquella manera? Y también a él lo había pillado varias veces recorriéndola con la mirada, con el deseo brillando en el fondo de sus ojos verdes.

\--¿Te imaginas si te hubiera afectado el poder del villano estando en sus brazos? --bromeó Alya, haciéndola fruncir el ceño--. Quizás ahora tendría un bonito vídeo de mi mejor amiga intimando con un auténtico héroe...

\--¡Vaya! Eso habría sido... interesante --afirmó Adrien, llevando la mano a su nuca con una leve sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

\--¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? No habría ocurrido nada de eso --se enfurruñó Marinette.

\--¿Quién sabe? ¿Chat no te atrae... ni un poquito? --insistió Adrien, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

\--Yo no... yo... no... ¡basta! Me estáis poniendo nerviosa.

\--Pues a mí me parece que tiene que besar bien --intervino Alya, pensativa--. Aunque yo, por supuesto, sigo quedándome con Carapace, ¿eh? --añadió enseguida al ver la mirada ceñuda de Nino--. Pero seguro que Chat noir podría enseñarte algunas cosas divertidas, ¿no crees, Marinette?

\--Alya, lo que creo es que te mataré --susurró la azabache a su oído, apretando los puños.

\--Pues a mí me parece que haríais buena pareja --aportó Adrien con aire inocente.

Había sido extraño «salvarla» ayer. Ni siquiera habría debido perder tiempo en eso; después de todo, tampoco era como si estuviera realmente en peligro, ni que fuera a pasar algo terrible si el poder del villano la afectaba. Lo hizo simplemente por instinto, y tal vez... tal vez también porque la idea de ver a su mejor amiga en medio de todo aquello, con algún otro chico, le resultaba terriblemente incómoda, por no decir insoportable.

Y luego la había llevado en brazos, y Marinette se había aferrado a él de aquella manera... el vértigo del movimiento, lo bien que sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse, el dulce calor de su aliento en el cuello. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía que haber escuchado claramente el salvaje retumbar de su corazón.

Y al dejarla a salvo en el suelo lo había envuelto una sensación de vacío que había atenazado su estómago, llevándolo a prolongar el contacto todo lo que había podido, sus manos abarcando la fina cintura de la chica, sus pulgares moviéndose casi por voluntad propia, dibujando un arco en el que sus garras llegaron a rozar la base de sus pechos. Y ella no había retrocedido, solo había suspirado, y juraría que lo había mirado con anhelo cuando había tenido que soltarla para volver a la pelea. Y ahora... ¿acaso acababa ella de ruborizarse, cuando sus propios dedos habían acariciado aquella misma zona al cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho? ¿Estaría recordando lo mismo que él?

El codazo disimulado que propinó Alya a Nino le hizo saber que quizás la intensidad de su miradaa la azabache, que sospechaba que ya tenía poco de inocente, lo estaba dejando en evidencia. Apartó la vista, azorado. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Estaba a punto de excusarse y... ¿huir? cuando Marinette le quitó la palabra de la boca.

\--Voy al baño.

\--Yo... vaya, yo también. Pero al de chicos, claro --sonrió, incómodo.

\--¿Pero qué les pasa a estos dos? --oyó mascullar a Nino mientras se alejaban.

Marinette prácticamente corrió hacia el servicio. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se lavó la cara con agua fría, tratando de refrescarse y calmar sus alocados pensamientos. Tikki revoloteó junto a ella. La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso la kwami se estaba riendo por lo bajo?

\--Tikki, ¿tú sabes qué pasa? ¿Acaso el poder del Lucky charm no fue capaz de contrarrestar totalmente la influencia de Perverter?

\--Bueno, Marinette; las mariquitas mágicas restauraron lo que identificaron como daños causados por el akuma... pero no olvides que nuestro poder tiene que ver con la creación, así que definitivamente estamos a favor del sexo, que no deja de ser una importante fuerza creadora. Habrán quedado residuos por aquí y por allá, pero a un nivel suficientemente bajo como para que los humanos no tengáis problema en controlaros. Solo puede que todo el mundo esté un poquito más nervioso durante algunos días.

\--Osea, esto que siento... ¿no es real? ¿Es por culpa de ese akuma?

\--No exactamente. Adrien tenía razón en lo que dijo: son sentimientos y sensaciones reales; solo que, en este momento, resulta un poco más difícil reprimirlas de lo habitual.

\--¿Y por qué me afecta más con Chat noir que con el propio Adrien?

\--Supongo que tu amor por Adrien tiene un componente más... platónico, mientras que la sensualidad de Chat noir está a flor de piel, por mucho que te esfuerces en ignorarla.

\--Y eso quiere decir que... ¿me gustan los dos?

\--O, por lo menos, que te atraen los dos.

\--Pues espero por mi bien que ese gato tonto no se acerque a mí en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda durante los próximos días...

*

Tras finalizar la jornada en el instituto, Adrien continuaba nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación como un animal enjaulado. Aquel maldito akuma... había resultado realmente duro concentrarse durante las clases, sin volverse continuamente a mirar a Marinette, sin recordar las sensaciones que lo habían embargado al tocarla. Meneó la cabeza, fastidiado, al pensar que no parecía tener suficiente con su obsesión con Ladybug; ahora parecía haberse hecho extensiva también a su mejor amiga.

Alya y ella se habían pasado la hora de química cuchicheando entre risillas. La morena comentaba su plan de invitar a Nino a su casa, donde podrían disfrutar de algo de intimidad. Y la azabache había dicho que sus padres también tenían planeado salir, pero que tendría que contentarse con aprovecharlo... ella solita. «A no ser que Chat noir decida hacerte una visita», rio Alya, juguetona. Y esas palabras... oh, esas palabras susurradas entre ambas, que desde luego él no habría debido escuchar, habían echado a volar su imaginación de una manera realmente inquietante.

\--¿Y si me acerco a comprobar cómo está? --preguntó al aire.

\--Hummm, sí, ya he notado que el ambiente sigue especialmente electrizado, repleto de energía de creación. ¿Acaso sueñas con acercarte hasta su balcón, a ver si con suerte te deja ayudarla a... canalizarla?

\--No sé a qué te refieres --Adrien se cruzó de brazos.

\--Me refiero a si quieres tener sexo con esa amiguita tuya --aclaró Plagg con impaciencia.

\--¡Sí, eso ya lo entendí!

\--Pues me dijiste que no, ¡por eso te lo explico más claramente!

\--Me refiero a que no sé por qué dices que yo podría querer hacer... eso con mi mejor amiga.

\--A ver, chaval, esta vez ni siquiera voy a molestarme en ponerte en evidencia. ¿No quieres intentar seducir a tu amiguita? Pues déjame un buen plato de queso a mi alcance, enciérrate en el baño y date una ducha fría, o haz lo que tengas que hacer tú solo. ¿Quieres transformarte y que vayamos a dar una vuelta hasta su balcón? Pues por un módico soborno en forma de... lo has acertado, ¡de queso!, puedes contar con mi complicidad y mi silencio.

\--Plagg...

\--¿Qué?

\--Garras fuera.

*

Marinette terminó de ducharse y sacudió su cabello empapado con fuerza, salpicándolo todo de una lluvia de gotas minúsculas. Vestida solo con sus braguitas, y envuelta en una suave toalla rosa, se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Exhaló un suspiro pensativo al encontrarse con su propio reflejo en el espejo de su tocador. Dejó caer la toalla y observó su cuerpo evaluativamente, pasando los dedos por su contorno, por su vientre, por sus pechos. Es cierto que era menuda y delgada, pero su piel era suave, y su carne, firme. Si Chat noir pudiera verla así, ¿la encontraría atractiva? ¿La... desearía? Sus pezones sonrosados se endurecieron al rozarlos con las yemas de los dedos. ¿Sería tan malo pensar un poquito en él mientras se tocaba? En respuesta a sus elucubraciones, sintió un agradable estremecimiento y una oleada de intensa calidez que casi la dejó sin resuello.

Sus manos se movieron con sensualidad sobre su piel, y se contoneó al ritmo de una música imaginaria, jugando con la loca idea de moverse para él, fantaseando acerca de sus profundos ojos verdes recorriéndola con deseo. ¿Cómo sería sentir sus garras sobre su delicada piel?

Sus dedos recorrían ya el borde de la única prenda que le quedaba, comenzando a introducirse bajo la fina tela, cuando un ligero ruido la sobresaltó. Al girar la cabeza, le pareció intuir una sombra. ¿Acaso era posible que aquel gato descarado realmente estuviera allí, observándola? Recogió la toalla de un tirón, se cubrió y se dirigió hacia la ventana deprisa, andando con pasos firmes, dispuesta a borrar la sonrisa con la que imaginaba que la recibiría, y a gritarle bien clarito su indignación.

\--¿Se puede saber qué demonios...?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Al abrir la trampila y asomarse, solamente la recibió una vaharada de aire cálido y el canto de algún grillo lejano; no había nadie allí. Miró hacia ambos lados, con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Debería sentirse aliviada tras descartar aquella invasión de su intimidad que había imaginado, y sin embargo estaba... ¿decepcionada?

Tenía que reconocer que, en el fondo, había una parte de ella que había deseado que Chat noir estuviera allí. Que hubiera pasado las horas pensando tanto en ella como ella lo había hecho en él. Que hubiera acudido a su balcón para hablar un rato, y al encontrarla de aquella manera hubiera sido incapaz de apartar la mirada. Que su cuerpo desnudo le hubiera resultado excitante, y que al pillarlo y reprenderlo con enfado él se hubiera disculpado con vehemencia, parloteando, nervioso, hasta que ella hubiera tenido que sellar sus labios con un beso espontáneo y apasionado. Y que después fueran las manos del héroe las que la recorrieran, llenándola de escalofríos, haciéndola gemir.

Pero él... no estaba.


	2. Sé quién eres

Chat noir pegó su espalda a la pared como si tratara de atravesarla, con los puntas de sus pies apenas apoyadas en la estrecha cornisa que lo sostenía, rezando porque el escrutinio de la chica hacia uno y otro lado concluyera antes de terminar por precipitarse inevitablemente hasta el suelo de su balcón.

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella por fin se estaba dando la vuelta para volver a entrar a la habitación. Y, entonces, llegó a sus finos oídos un leve susurro que amenazó con paralizar su corazón: «Oh, Chat, mi gatito tonto... ojalá hubieras estado aquí de verdad». Y sus piernas temblaron, sus botas se deslizaron, y tuvo que improvisar una rápida pirueta para aterrizar con un mínimo de dignidad en vez de caer como un fardo a los pies de la chica.

Marinette retrocedió un paso, sobresaltada.

\--¿Chat... noir? --balbuceó.

\--Ehmmm... ¿Me llamabas, princesa? --rascándose la nuca, ensayó una sonrisa inocente, luchando contra el impulso de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada... y fallando miserablemente en su propósito.

Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de recomponerse y regresar a su plan inicial de indignarse con él. Aferró la toalla y cruzó los brazos para mantenerla en su sitio, sintiéndola como el último escudo que se interponía entre ellos y el desastre total. Su propio gesto elevó sus pechos, haciendo asomar una parte por encima de la tela, y Chat clavó su mirada en ellos, como hipnotizado, y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

\--¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

\--Yo... ¿Una visita de cortesía?

\--Pues no resulta especialmente cortés espiar a una señorita --se dio la vuelta con ademán ofendido--. Y no te atrevas a negarlo: te escuché en mi ventana.

\--No voy a negarlo, pero... --se acercó a su espalda, colocó una mano en su cintura y susurró, travieso, cerca de su oído--: no te estabas comportando precisamente como una señorita cuando te vi.

Ella se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolo con un brillo furioso en los ojos y las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

\--¿Y se puede saber como qué me estaba comportando exactamente?

«¿Como una niña muy mala? ¿Como una pequeña pervertida?» ¿Por qué no se le ocurriría ninguna respuesta que no lo hiciera merecedor de una buena bofetada? ¿Y si la besaba? ¿Respondería, o lo apartaría de un empujón? No, mejor no acercarse tanto hasta estar seguro de la chispa de deseo en aquellos ojos tan azules no era solo producto de su imaginación.

\--Yo... --adelantó la mano para acariciar su barbilla--. No tengo excusas, no debí mirar. Pero... de alguna manera sentí como si lo hicieras para mí. Ridículo, ¿verdad? --se acercó despacio, con la respiración acelerada--. Pero cuando dijiste mi nombre... --se interrumpió, alzó su rostro para mirarla de frente, y recortó la escasa distancia que aún los separaba para susurrar contra su boca--: si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo.

Pero ella no quería que parase. Puede que todo aquello fuera una mala idea, pero realmente no deseaba detenerlo. Así que guardó silencio y le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos, aferrándose a su cuello casi con desesperación, y respondiendo intensamente a su beso. Sus labios eran cálidos, y el sabor de su saliva, embriagador; él acunaba su rostro, disfrutando de su entrega, su lengua buscándola cada vez con mayor vehemencia, reclamando cada rincón, exigente. Ella dejó de sujetar la mullida tela que la cubría para entrelazar los dedos tras su cuello, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia sí.

La toalla resbaló, deslizándose entre ambos hasta caer al suelo, y fue el cuerpo de Chat el que se convirtió en su único escudo frente al resto del mundo, separándola de una realidad que no deseaba enfrentar por ahora. Él no era el chico del que estaba enamorada, y ella no llevaba el traje de heroína que a él le fascinaba. Había muchos secretos entre los dos; pero aquella noche solo deseaba destruir las barreras que los separaban hasta hacerlas añicos, y simplemente amarlo hasta fundirse en uno solo.

Sin dejar de besarlo, tiró de él hacia el interior de su habitación. Retrocedieron juntos, con los cuerpos muy pegados, como si Chat ansiara percibir el calor de Marinette a pesar de la tela de su traje. Sus manos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, arañando su espalda, aferrando sus caderas para asegurarse que no existiera el más mínimo espacio entre ellos.

\--¿Estamos solos? --quiso saber, entre besos.

Ella asintió, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el chico la hizo caer sobre el colchón, colocándose encima suyo, fuego contra fuego. Emitió un leve murmullo de protesta cuando sus labios abandonaron su boca, pero pronto se convirtió en un gemido acalorado cuando recorrieron su cuello, para centrarse luego en sus pechos, haciéndola arquear la espalda. Jadeó cuando los dedos del chico se colaron bajo su ropa interior, murmurando satisfecho al notar su humedad.

\--Chat...

\--¿Mmmmm?

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se perdió entre gemidos, al sentir aquel roce sugerente que despertaba todos sus sentidos. Él la observaba, atento a sus respuestas, llenándola de besos, haciéndola sentir deseada, plena. Olvidó su timidez y, siguiendo su instinto, acompasó el movimiento de sus caderas al de los dedos del chico para abrirse a caricias más profundas. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podía haber nada más delicioso que aquello...

\--Me encanta sentirte, Marinette --su voz sonaba ronca, seductora--. Ojalá pudiera tocarte piel con piel; pero me temo que nadie pensó que el traje de un héroe pudiera necesitar una cremallera --sonrió--. Aunque, quizás...

Un brillo travieso adornó su mirada mientras deslizaba sus labios, y luego su lengua, por la suave piel de la chica. Cuando su recorrido ya lo había llevado más allá de su ombligo se detuvo a retirar sus braguitas, dejándola totalmente desnuda por fin. Y luego continuó besando, chupando, lamiendo.

Ella se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, abrumada por la intensidad de las sensaciones, que fue aumentando progresivamente hasta que pensó que no podría soportar más. Los gemidos escapaban de su garganta, incontrolables, hasta que el clímax la dejó agotada y temblorosa, como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran desvanecido de golpe. Chat noir recorrió el camino inverso en una decena de pequeños besitos que salpicaron su cuerpo y terminaron en sus labios. Cuando reunió voluntad suficiente para abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con la sonrisa del chico.

\--Uhm, vaya... ¿Así que me salvaste de la influencia del akuma para poder venir luego a pervertirme personalmente? --protestó, mimosa, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

\--¿Alguna queja respecto a mi servicio heroico personalizado? Porque no parecía que te desagradara precisamente hace solo un momento.

Ella enrojeció notablemente, pero sostuvo su mirada.

\--Ha estado... bien --reconoció con algo de timidez.

\--¿Solo bien? ¡Demonios! Tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿De verdad él había dicho que habría una próxima vez? Y además la estaba mirando de una manera... Como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

\--De acuerdo... quizás debería haber dicho «muuuy bien». Y deja de mirarme con esa cara de depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presa.

\--¿Por qué, Marinette? --susurró, acercándose aún más--. ¿Es que acaso te pongo nerviosa?

\--No es por eso --ella entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia que le pareció arrebatadora--. Solo es que ahora... me toca a mí.

Para su sorpresa, la chica se levantó de la cama, rebuscó entre las telas que atestaban su mesa de trabajo, y regresó con un largo pañuelo de seda, que le ofreció.

\--Puedes vendarme los ojos y quitarte ese traje. Te prometo que no miraré --propuso, sin preocuparse en cubrir su desnudez, tentadora. Demasiado como para negarse.

\--Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Marinette --le dijo. Y se estremeció al pensar solo había otra persona en el mundo, aparte de ella, de la que podía decir lo mismo.

Tapó sus ojos con el pañuelo, anudándolo con suavidad.

\--Habrá un resplandor cuando me destransforme. No te asustes --ella asintió levemente--. Garras fuera.

Plagg revoloteó frente a él, y le guiñó un ojo. Adrien le señaló la ventana sin contemplaciones, indicándole que se marchara cuanto antes. El kwami refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero obedeció, dispuesto a buscar a Tikki. Planeaba pasar un rato agradable charlando con su amiga, y luego protestar ostensiblemente frente a Adrien hasta que le diera un buen montón de queso.

Marinette adelantó sus manos, y Adrien las tomó para guiarlas hasta su pecho. El corazón de la chica se aceleró al comprobar que la fina tela de una camiseta sustituía al habitual traje ceñido. Con los ojos tapados, el resto de sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse; el tacto de su piel, la potencia de los músculos de su torso, su abdomen bien formado... acarició su rostro también, ahora desenmascado, conteniendo la respiración. Su cabello parecía todavía más suave de lo habitual.

Entre los dos, se deshicieron de las prendas del chico, y la pasión contenida se desbordó como un torrente. Los besos se volvieron profundos, hambrientos; las caricias aumentaron de intensidad. Sus cuerpos se buscaban, ardientes. Marinette gritó al sentir los dientes del chico en su hombro, sus manos apretando sus glúteos, su virilidad rozando su entrepierna. Apartándose ligeramente para recuperar el control, recorrió su pecho con los labios, de arriba abajo, hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él.

Adrien gruñó de placer al sentir la cálida humedad de su boca rodear su miembro. Enterró los dedos en su cabello, acompañando aquel vaivén que lo estaba volviendo loco. Resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos: no quería perderse un solo detalle de aquella escena.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a la ventana de Marinette y la vio frente al espejo, pensó que era la imagen más excitante que jamás había tenido frente a sus ojos. Más tarde, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, gimiendo para él, deshaciéndose de placer bajo sus labios, elevó mentalmente su listón de «experiencias más increíblemente calientes» de una firme patada que lo hizo perderse en algún lugar entre las nubes. Y ahora, tenerla de rodillas frente a él, con el pañuelo de seda cubriendo sus ojos, y moviéndose de aquella manera... ufff. Improvisó una muda plegaria de agradecimiento a los dioses del caos por regalar sus sentidos de tal manera que, a partir de esa noche, le costaría incluso ordenar el ranking de «las mejores diez».

Jadeó cuando ella aumentó el ritmo, estimulándolo con su boca y con su mano. Era... demasiado... delicioso.

\--Marinette, por favor, no aguanto más...

\--Bien... porque no pienso parar hasta que estés satisfecho --replicó ella, sensual, antes de continuar.

Sus manos se crisparon entre su oscuro cabello, su espalda se tensó, y echó el cuello hacia atrás mientras un largo y profundo gemido abandonaba su garganta, acompañando su liberación de aquella dulce tortura. Las piernas le temblaban, y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo hasta quedar frente a ella.

Marinette sonrió, barriendo con su dedo pulgar una gota furtiva que todavía resbalaba por la comisura de su boca, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. «Oh, dios. Reordenando ranking...». La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

\--Desde luego, yo sí que no tengo la más mínima queja acerca de cómo me perviertes tú a mí --aseguró con vehemencia, haciéndola reír.

La ayudó a levantarse para tenderse juntos sobre la cama. Se entregaron a un juego lento de besos, susurros y caricias que ninguno deseaba que llegara a su fin. Poco a poco, la llama fue volviendo a prender, ambos embriagados de sensaciones, con el mundo real como mero telón de fondo de su pasión. La oscuridad era completa, así que el pañuelo pasó de ser venda a juguete para acariciar la piel, e incluso ligadura para sus muñecas.

\--Chat...

\--Dime, princesa --musitó él, entretenido en llenar de besos cada centímetro de su cuello.

\--Quiero hacerlo. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí --su voz sonaba suave, pero decidida.

Él detuvo su recorrido para tomar sus labios. Él también lo deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Pero saber que ella se estaba entregando totalmente sin ser consciente de que quien compartía su cama era también su compañero de clase, su amigo, le hizo sentir amargamente desleal.

\--¿Estás segura, Marinette? Tú no sabes... no sabes quién soy en realidad --tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para formular aquella pregunta.

\--Claro que sé quién eres --susurró ella, dejándolo boquiabierto y con el corazón a cien por hora. ¿De verdad lo había descubierto? Escuchó su risilla cantarina--. Eres el chico con el que deseo hacer el amor --susurró con aquella mezcla de sensualidad y dulzura que lo desarmaba.

Adrien soltó de golpe el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta. El cuerpo de Marinette se pegaba al suyo, sus piernas rodeándolo, su centro buscando su propio calor, preparada para recibirlo.

\--Iremos despacito, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hacerte daño.

\--¿Mmm? ¿Y por qué das por sentado que eres el primer chico con el que estoy? --se extrañó ella.

«Ventajas de ser tu mejor amigo» pensó él. Pero se limitó a contestar:

\--Porque lo soy.

\--Lo eres --confirmó ella en voz baja.

Marinette estaba algo nerviosa, pero la actitud atenta y cuidadosa del chico le proporcionó la seguridad que precisaba. Notaba sus músculos en tensión, conteniéndose para no profundizar hasta que ella no estuviera lista, permitiéndole acomodarse a las sensaciones antes de avanzar más, moviéndose con una parsimonia torturante. Se aferró a él, adelantando sus caderas para ir a su encuentro, emitiendo sin querer un pequeño quejido al sentirlo abrirse paso en su interior.

\--Despacio, mi pequeña impaciente --resopló él.

Continuó cediéndole por completo el control, dejando que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Luego comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos, atento a sus reacciones, ahogando sus gemidos con besos. El ritmo aumentó hasta que el calor se volvió insoportable, y luego todavía un poco más.

Sus movimientos se coordinaban por puro instinto, y ambos fueron ganando en confianza, atreviéndose a variar la postura, el ritmo, la intensidad, y acompañando el vaivén de sus cuerpos unidos con un millón de besos, susurros y caricias. La manera en la que ella repetía su nombre se clavó en su pecho, grabándose a fuego en su corazón.

Marinette mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose arrastrar a la deriva por las placenteras sensaciones que la envolvían, abrumada por la intensidad de la tormenta que cada roce, cada húmeda caricia de su lengua, cada firme estocada de su miembro provocaba en su interior.

Movió las caderas en rítmica cadencia, buscando el contacto pleno, sintiendo su interior contraerse una y otra vez, y jadeando sin control cuando el ritmo de las embestidas aumentó en respuesta. Se aferró al firme trasero del chico, presionando sus glúteos hasta sentirse totalmente colmada por él, y el calor se volvió insoportable.

\--Mmmm creo que... vas a hacer que... otra vez... --jadeó Adrien, poco antes de que una serie de intensas oleadas de placer lo recorrieran como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, mientras se derramaba en su interior, con el rostro refugiado en su cuello.

Ella se apartó despacio, buscando recuperar el resuello. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. La conexión había sido tan intensa, tan placentera, tan real... que le costaba recordar que, realmente, él no la amaba. Y que quizás era mejor así.

Se estremeció bajo sus dulces besos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al entender que aquel sueño tenía que llegar a su fin. Y Adrien, aun sin poder imaginar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, sintió el impulso irresistible de acariciarla, de decirle algo bonito, de transmitirle lo importante que era para él. De intuir su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

\--Marinette... --comenzó--. Tengo que decirte algo.

\--Lo sé, Chat. No hace falta --lo cortó ella.

\--Pero quiero... necesito... --prosiguió, desconcertado. ¿Por qué aquella dureza repentina en su voz? ¿Acaso había metido la pata? ¿Se arrepentía ella de lo que acababan de compartir? ¿Qué era lo que estaba yendo mal?

\--¡No hace falta, Chat! --interrumpió ella con cierta violencia--. Ya sé que la quieres a ella, no a mí.

\--¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso! Yo...

\--No tienes que decirlo. No te he pedido nada, ya sé lo que hay --intentó mantenerse firme a pesar de lo vulnerable que se sentía.

\--Pero yo...

\--Basta, por favor --su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

\--Marinette... no llores. No llores, preciosa. Mi amor... --la abrazó con desesperación, sintiendo su corazón romperse al notar las lágrimas mojando su pecho, y entendiendo sus dudas por fin--. No estaba pensando en ella, sino en ti, y en mí. ¡Te lo prometo! Hablaré con Ladybug, ¿de acuerdo? Le diré que me he enamorado de otra chica. Y, si tú quieres, podríamos intentar... algo --propuso.

Marinette se refugió en sus besos, confundida. «Enamorado de otra chica...». ¿De verdad estaba él dispuesto a renunciar a su versión heroica para quedarse con la chica común, torpe e imperfecta? ¿O solo eran cosas que se decían tras una noche de sexo?

No podía evitar que cada una de sus mitades se sintiera algo celosa de la otra; si le daba muchas vueltas, acabaría por volverse loca. Y luego estaba el asunto de Adrien... Chat noir siempre había sido sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos, mientras que ella no podía decir precisamente lo mismo.

Los besos y caricias con las que él la seguía arropando terminaron por calmarla. Se relajó en sus brazos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

\--Me encantaría amanecer a tu lado, princesa, pero me temo que dentro de poco me tendré que ir --apuntó él en un triste susurro.

Ella se espabiló de golpe, sin saber bien cómo ofrecerle algo para que su kwami recargara energías sin que él notara que sabía demasiado.

\--¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algo de comer, o lo que sea, antes de irte? ¿Unas galletas, quizás?

\--Ehm... ¿Tendrías un poco de queso, por favor?

\--Claro. Enseguida lo traeré.

Pasó la bandeja a través de la puerta, aguardó a que Chat noir se transformara de nuevo, y lo despidió con un largo beso, y la promesa de volver a verse pronto.

«No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a gestionar esto sin que nadie acabe con el corazón destrozado. Ni la más mínima idea», pensó, mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras el horizonte.


	3. Pruebas

Adrien no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama en toda la noche, absolutamente incapaz de dormir. Los recuerdos de la intimidad compartida con Marinette aceleraban su pulso, trayendo a su rostro una sonrisa de tonto enamorado. Pero luego se hacía presente también todo lo demás, y el gesto se congelaba en sus labios: ella no sabía quién era él bajo la máscara, y se sentía totalmente incapaz de predecir cómo reaccionaría al enterarse. ¿Cómo iban a construir algo sólido sobre tantos secretos, sobre tantas mentiras? Al día siguiente la vería en clase, todavía con el recuerdo de su sabor en los labios, del tacto aterciopelado de su piel, del sonido de su voz entrecortada mientras hacían el amor. ¿Cómo demonios iba a mirarla a los ojos y fingir que no había pasado nada?

Y luego estaba la parte de enfrentarse a Ladybug. Bueno, ella le había rechazado al menos un centenar de veces, así que decirle que iba a empezar a salir con otra chica era más un acto simbólico para con él mismo que algo que realmente le debiera. Pero le había dicho a Marinette que lo haría, y pensaba cumplirlo. Se lo contaría, ella se alegraría por él, quizás le tomaría un poco el pelo, reirían juntos y él pasaría página por fin, ciñéndose a la relación amistosa y profesional a la que su compañera de batallas siempre había aspirado.

Plagg roncaba suavemente a su lado, ahíto de queso, mientras él frotaba sus ojos por enésima vez, envidiando la despreocupación del kwami. Realmente, daría lo que fuera por saber qué estaría pensando ella en ese momento; ¿se habría desvelado también, o estaría durmiendo tranquilamente? Esa duda que creía haber visto en su mirada, y que no sabía cómo interpretar, corroía su alma. Y la electricidad que todavía percibía en el aire, unida a sus recientes --e intensos-- recuerdos, no lo dejaban descansar.

Marinette tampoco había conseguido dormirse hasta el amanecer. Había sido todo tan intenso... sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Aquella extraña sensación, a caballo entre el dolor y la urgencia por que continuara, que la había atravesado cuando la penetró por primera vez.

La oleada de sentimientos había sido tan fuerte que había terminado por superarla, y cuando pensó que él iba a recordarle que no era ella a quien amaba, los celos se clavaron en su vientre como un puñal, cuando fue dolorosamente consciente de que su mitad imperfecta nunca sería suficiente para él. Y había llorado en sus brazos como una niña pequeña, arrancándole promesas que no sabía si él quería formular, y que, desde luego, ella no sentía merecer.

\--Chica, ¡tienes una pinta horrible! --exclamó Alya tras su tercer bostezo.

\--Vaya, gracias... La verdad es que no he dormido muy bien.

\--Tus padres estaban fuera, ¿verdad? ¿Pasaste miedo durmiendo sola en casa?

\--La verdad es que no estuve mucho rato sola --susurró Marinette, bajando la mirada.

Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse y contar con el consejo de su mejor amiga, aunque no pudiera ser sincera con respecto a todos y cada uno de los matices de la situación. Llevaban un buen rato compartiendo confidencias sobre la velada que había pasado con Nino, y ahora iba a ser ella la que correspondiera a su confianza, la que le abriera su corazón.

\--¿Qué quieres decir? --Alya entornó los ojos, escrutándola como un sabueso tras una pista prometedora.

\--¿Recuerdas cuando bromeamos ayer...? --se interrumpió, sin saber bien cómo plantearlo.

\--Básicamente, bromeamos durante toda la mañana. ¿No puedes ser más clara?

\--Cuando nos preguntábamos si Chat noir besaría bien. Y cuando dijiste que quizás él se acercaría a mi ventana...

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula.

\--Su-él-ta-lo. YA --exigió.

\--Vino, Alya. Sí que vino.

\--¿En serio? ¿Fue a verte, o pasaba de casualidad? ¿De qué hablásteis?... ¿Besa bien? --tanteó ella, intentando sonsacarle todo lo que pudiera en la menor fracción de tiempo posible.

\--En serio. Vino a verme. No hablamos demasiado --enumeró la azabache--. Y, respecto a lo último... bueno, creo que prácticamente cada centímetro de cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo puede dar testimonio de que... sí.

Alya la miró de hito en hito, boquiabierta.

\--¿Te acostaste con él? --indagó, curiosa, acercándose a su oído.

\--Sí --reconoció la azabache, muy bajito.

Alya rio, asombrada, tapándose la boca con las manos.

\--¡Pero chica, menuda sorpresa! Tienes que contarme todos los detalles, ¡absolutamente todos!

\--Tranquila, te lo contaré. ¡Aunque quizás no tooodo!

\--Bien, ya veremos. Y... ¿qué tal...? --completó la pregunta con un gesto de sus manos, separando las palmas primero poco, después un montón--. ¿Así? ¿O más bien... así?

\--¡Alyaaa! --se ruborizó Marinette.

\--¡Qué! No puedo evitar entusiasmarme. ¡Mi mejor amiga acaba de perder su virginidad con uno de los héroes de París!

Horrorizada por el poco discreto tono de voz que había empleado, Marinette echó un vistazo a su espalda para cerciorarse de que nadie las hubiera escuchado... solo para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos verdes que le dedicaban una mirada tan intensa como indescifrable.

\--A-Adrien... --tartamudeó.

\--¿Alguien ha pasado una buena noche por aquí? --preguntó él, alzando una ceja, y confirmando sus peores temores.

\--Solo estábamos bromeando, Agreste --intentó arreglarlo Alya.

\--Ya, claro.

\--Sin duda, hoy es un día extraño: Marinette llega temprano, tú llegas tarde, y ambos podrían competir en un concurso de disfraces de zombies. ¿Tampoco dormiste bien? ¿Quieres que te improvise también alguna de mis locas, y absurdas, y totalmente falsas teorías sobre el motivo?

\--Sería interesante. A ver si eres capaz de sorprenderme con algo tan original como lo que has «inventado» para ella.

\--Mmmm, a ver; ¿un ataque de mosquitos mutantes que no te dejaron pegar ojo con sus terroríficos zumbidos?

\--Desde luego, imaginación no te falta --el chico resopló, hizo un gesto de despedida y se alejó, sonriente, hacia la clase.

\--Creo que se lo ha tragado --susurró Alya--. Aunque... te ha mirado de una manera muy rara. ¿Estará, quizás, un poquitín celoso?

\--No lo sé --suspiró Marinette, abatida--. Venga, vamos a clase nosotras también.

Adrien mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo mientras ella pasaba frente a él para dirigirse hacia su sitio. Así que se lo había contado a Alya... Se removió, nervioso, mucho más concentrado en captar cualquier palabra suelta entre las chicas que le diera una pista sobre qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Marinette que en cualquier otra cosa. Él también era su amigo; ¿confiaría tanto en él como para contarle abiertamente algo al respecto? Y, si se atrevía a preguntarle aprovechándose de su amistad para ello, ¿contaría eso como una nueva traición a añadir a su lista para cuando pudiera revelarle su identidad por fin?

En el descanso entre clases las dos chicas permanecieron apartadas, hablando en voz baja. Hubo risas y sonrisas, algún abrazo y un momento en el que Alya parecía consolarla y que le rompió el corazón.

\--Tío, estás muy raro. Y no dejas de mirar a Marinette. ¿Es que me he perdido algo?

\--Necesito hablar con ella, Nino. ¿Podrías intentar distraer a Alya para que podamos estar a solas? --le rogó.

\--Puedo intentarlo. ¿No vas a contarme por qué?

\--Todavía no lo tengo claro ni siquiera yo mismo. Solo... un amigo me pidió que averiguara algo sobre ella.

\--¿Un amigo? --se sorprendió Nino.

\--Algo así.

\--Bueno, está claro que no me lo quieres contar. Pero que sepas que prácticamente arriesgo mi vida si Alya se entera que hemos conspirado para apartarla...

\--Gracias, tío. Eres el mejor --cortó sus protestas con una sonrisa distraída.

Chocaron las manos, y Nino se dirigió hacia donde hablaban las chicas. Rodeó el hombro de su novia con un brazo, y prácticamente la arrastró de regreso al aula, gesticulando ostensiblemente. Marinette todavía miraba sorprendida hacia la puerta por la que acababan de desaparecer cuando él llegó a su lado.

\--Ehm... hola.

\--Hola, Adrien.

Ella sonrió, con un leve rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Un buen puñado de imágenes acudieron a su mente de inmediato; la mayoría pertenecientes al ranking de «las mejores diez». Y eso no favoreció precisamente su concentración.

\--Eehhhh...

\--¿Estás bien? Te estás poniendo un poco colorado --parecía algo azorada.

\--Sí, bueno...

\--Adrien, ¿qué ocurre?

«Que no puedo dejar de recordar lo que te hice anoche, ni lo que me hiciste tú a mí. Tu cuerpo, tus labios; cómo te estremecías cuando te tocaba; y cómo te movías cuando estaba dentro de ti, volviéndome loco»

\--Yo... solo... no pude evitar escucharte hablando con Alya.

\--Era una conversación privada, Adrien --dijo ella, molesta.

\--Lo sé. Lo lamento.

\--Está sonando el timbre. Deberíamos volver a clase.

\--Por favor, quédate un momento más. Necesito saber si es verdad. Si estuviste... con él.

\--¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Adrien tragó saliva. Debería haber trazado un plan, haber decidido qué quería decirle antes de abordarla, tener paciencia. Por ahora solo había logrado incomodarla y que se cerrara en banda. Se había metido tanto en el barro con tan pocas palabras que la excusa de que Chat noir era su amigo ni siquiera sonaría creíble a esas alturas. Solo le quedaba... improvisar. Dado que competía contra sí mismo, muy mal tendría que hacer las cosas para perder. ¿Verdad?

\--Porque me gustas, Marinette --soltó de golpe--. Y temo que él pueda hacerte daño.

Ella boqueó, sorprendida, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras de repente.

\--¿Por qué me dices esto... justo ahora?

\--Solo me preocupo por ti.

\--Sé cuidarme sola --cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y él tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca.

\--No lo dudo. Tú... ¿le quieres? ¿Confías en él? --trató de mantener firme la voz.

\--No lo sé. Y sí.

\--¿No lo sabes? Entonces, ¿aún tengo una oportunidad?

«¿Qué parte de mí eliges, Marinette?»; la pregunta resonó en su mente. Ella pasó la lengua por sus labios, pensativa. Su boca lo atraía como un imán. Casi sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, inmóvil. ¿Qué ocurriría si la besaba? Simplemente, se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad, y menos aún de decir algo coherente. De repente, un destello en sus ojos azules, un jadeo nervioso escapando de sus labios.

\--Quiero besarte --susurró él.

\--No lo hagas --rogó ella--. Adrien, yo... no voy a mentirte. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho; y había soñado muchas veces con este momento. Pero ahora no puedo. No puedo traicionar a Chat.

\--Lo entiendo --aseguró el rubio, apartándose. Por un lado, se sentía absurdamente dolido por su rechazo; pero por otro su lealtad a su «otro yo» lo hacía sentir pletórico. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos con dulzura--. Él tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

\--No lo sé, Adrien --sollozó ella--. Él está enamorado de Ladybug, y me dijo que iba a hablar con ella, y ni siquiera sé si... Y estoy muerta de miedo, y quizás cometa el peor error de mi vida confesándote todo esto en lugar de decirte que te quiero y tratar de olvidar a ese gato tonto.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a la mano del chico, mojando su anillo. Y ella frunció el ceño al reparar en el frío del metal sobre su piel, y tomó su mano para apartarla de su rostro. Estudió la joya plateada, y luego el fondo de sus ojos verdes, y sus labios, y... lo besó despacio, y luego con ansia, y lo estrechó con fuerza, y susurró a su oído:

\--Eres tú. No puedo creerlo, ¡eres tú!

Él sonrió, con el corazón bailando en su pecho, devolviendo cada beso, cada caricia. La abrazó con toda su alma, tan abrumado como feliz. Bueno, puede que Ladybug lo asesinara por no haber guardado convenientemente el secreto de su identidad, pero en ese momento le embargaba la euforia de poder compartirlo por fin con la chica que había terminado por ganarse su corazón.

\--Eres demasiado lista, princesa. Y no tienes que tener miedo de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Me dijiste que confiabas en mí.

\--No puedo creerlo, Adrien. ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Me despertaré en un instante en medio de la clase de Ms. Mendeleiev mientras ella me grita, indignada?

\--No es un sueño, Marinette. Siento no habértelo dicho anoche. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? ¡Dios mío, ha sido una auténtica tortura tratar de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no fueras tú!

\--¿Por qué, gatito? --cambió su tono a otro registro más juguetón--. ¿Acaso recordabas... cosas?

\--Lo reconozco. Y también pensaba en que estoy ansioso por continuar pervirtiéndote...

\--Esto es... --ella enrojeció de golpe. ¡Había estado con él sin saberlo! Todo lo que hizo con Chat noir... ¡en realidad era Adrien con el que lo había compartido! Y todas las veces que lo había rechazado como Ladybug... ¡era al amor de su vida al que apartaba, terca, de su lado!

\--Increíble, lo sé. Pero quizás todo sea más fácil una vez reconozcas... esto.

La besó con fuerza, tan apasionadamente como durante la noche anterior. Tomó su mano para arrastrarla hacia los vestuarios, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Y continuó besándola una y otra vez, murmurando junto a su oído:

\--Quiero hacértelo a plena luz, Marinette. Sin pañuelo que cubra tus ojos, sin secretos. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te toque y oirte gemir mi nombre real.

Sus manos la recorrían, ansiosas. Los besos se sucedían, sus cuerpos buscándose con vehemencia.

\--Deberíamos ir a casa --jadeó ella--. ¡Nos van a pillar!

\--No sé si quiero parar ahora...

La giró de manera que quedó apoyada contra el lavabo y mordisqueó su cuello, disfrutando de la excitación de saltarse las normas en aquel encuentro prohibido. La observó a través del espejo, sus manos perdiéndose bajo su camiseta para desabrochar su sujetador.

Estaba preciosa, con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios entreabiertos. Mordió su labio inferior cuando él comenzó a masajear sus pechos, jugueteando con sus pezones endurecidos, besando su esbelto cuello, y apegando su cuerpo para hacerla notar el efecto que aquel contacto estaba teniendo en ciertas partes de su anatomía. La chica respondió restregando sensualmente su trasero contra su erección, volviéndolo loco.

La giró con brusquedad para tenerla de frente, perdiendo la mirada en sus labios tentadores antes de atacarlos apasionadamente. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, apoyando parte su peso en mueble del lavabo, sintiendo su dureza a través de las prendas y su propia humedad en respuesta.

Un ruido inesperado los sobresaltó: la campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora. Marinette recolocó su ropa a toda prisa: pronto algún alumno entraría para ir al baño durante la pausa. Encontrarían la puerta cerrada, traerían la llave de conserjería, y más les valía encontrar una buena excusa para explicarlo o se meterían en un buen lío.

\--No te preocupes; saldremos por la ventana. Encontrarán el vestuario vacío, y pensarán que la puerta solo estaba atascada. El traje de héroe tiene algunas desventajas, pero es práctico en muchas ocasiones.

\--Encantado, señorita --saludó Plagg, asomando desde su bolsillo y haciendo una reverencia. Ella procuró fingir la sorpresa adecuada.

\--¿Y puedes usar tus poderes en beneficio propio? ¿No está prohibido, o algo así? --dudó Marinette.

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

\--Lo consideraremos una emergencia.

\--Si yo fuera la kwami de Ladybug, os daría una aburrida charla sobre tener cabeza y afrontar las consecuencias, y luego me escondería a disfrutar del espectáculo. Pero como lo mío son el caos y la destrucción... considero que sería estúpido no tomarnos algunas licencias --explicó su punto de vista Plagg.

Marinette sonrió al sentir a Tikki removerse en su bolso. Pero realmente era una emergencia: Gabriel Agreste no toleraría una llamada de atención por algo así sin tomar medidas serias con su hijo. Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, disfrutando del vértigo de saltar de un tejado a otro aferrada a su cuello. Y se aseguró de agradecerle convenientemente el rescate en cuanto estuvieron en su habitación.

Marinette cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y luchó por ordenar sus pensamientos. Él acababa de marcharse, con la promesa de que esa misma noche hablaría con Ladybug. Y ahora ella se sentía extrañamente inquieta.

Adrien no le había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar. Había sido comprensivo con sus «celos», la había tranquilizado con dulzura, y se había propuesto zanjar cuanto antes aquella cuestión. Le había hablado con cariño de su parte heroica, e incluso le había narrado, sin acritud, alguno de sus rechazos. Había sido comedido al hablar, cuidando no hacerle daño con sus palabras, y por lo que ella podía valorar, también sincero.

En unos instantes se reuniría con él --con Chat noir-- para escuchar sus palabras, ahora desde el otro lado de la máscara.

Había planificado ponerle las cosas fáciles, reafirmarle su amistad en una breve conversación, y seguir atesorando el secreto de su identidad hasta que derrotaran por fin a Lepidóptero. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura: por un lado, se sentía mal por tener que continuar mintiendo. Por otro... una idea cruel removía sus inseguridades, sin permitirle descansar. Él contaba con su rechazo. Él se conformaba con Marinette, no la elegía realmente. Y esa idea la estaba destrozando.

Y si... ¿y si preparaba una prueba un poquito más dura para él?


	4. La apuesta

Ladybug ya estaba esperándolo en la azotea en la que habían quedado encontrarse cuando Chat llegó. Sentada en la baranda, le daba la espalda, su estilizada silueta recortada contra la cálida luz de las farolas que alumbraban la calle. Supo que se había percatado de su presencia porque sus hombros se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente cuando aterrizó tras ella. Pero no se giró.

Avanzó para colocarse junto a la chica, apoyándose en la barandilla para contemplar lo que fuera que ella estuviera mirando, absorta. La calle estaba vacía, así que estudió su rostro grave tratando de comprender su actitud. ¿Por qué no lo saludaba como siempre? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

\--Buenas noches, Ladybug. Te veo muy seria hoy.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

\--¿Tienes algo que contarme, Chat noir?

\--Por eso te he pedido que vinieras --estudió su semblante, deteniéndose en su ceño fruncido bajo el antifaz, desconcertado por la tensión que percibía entre los dos--. ¿Te ocurre algo?

\--Tal vez.

\--Puedes contarme tú primero, si lo deseas --probó, conciliador

\--Te vi, Chat --bufó ella con expresión dolida.

\--¿Me viste? --preguntó él, sorprendido, sin entender bien a qué se refería.

\--Ayer.

\--Claro. Derrotamos a Perverter juntos --se encogió de hombros.

\--Pues parece que tú no tuviste suficiente con la orgía que él organizó --lo señaló, acusadora--, y te buscaste tu propia... fiesta privada.

Chat tragó saliva, apabullado. ¿A qué demonios venía aquello? Sin duda, la conversación no discurría por los derroteros que había imaginado.

\--Te vi entrar en su habitación --continuó ella--. Y no sabía qué pasaba, o si había algún problema. Tardabas mucho, ¡y yo estaba preocupada por ti! Así que me acerqué a la ventana... y allí estabas. Muy entretenido. Entre sus piernas.

Chat abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de acertar a articular palabra alguna. Ella lo había visto con Marinette. Y ahora parecía estar muy cabreada. ¿Por qué la mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas?

\--De acuerdo, estuve con una chica. Con MI chica --subrayó, pensando en lo bien que le sonaba eso--. Pero no sé por qué eso debería molestarte a ti. Siento haberte preocupado, pero no tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones. Sin embargo, quise quedar contigo, y realmente estaba dispuesto a dártelas. Lo que no me esperaba era que me recibieras así --se revolvió, molesto.

\--¿Que no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas diciéndome que me quieres, Chat? --estalló ella--. ¡Se suponía que esperaríamos a poder aclarar las cosas cuando derrotáramos al maldito Lepidóptero! Y luego basta con que esa pequeña zorra menee su culo frente a ti para que te olvides de todo eso... ¡para que te olvides de mí!

\--No te atrevas a volver a insultarla de esa manera --le espetó él con seriedad--. No sé que te pasa, pero no te reconozco. ¡Me has rechazado cien veces! Y ahora que logro pasar página, y que hay otra chica en mi vida que merece la pena... ¿reaccionas así? ¡Es para volverse loco!

\--¿Acaso vas a decirme que la quieres? --se burló ella--. Porque esas palabras parecen tener muy poco valor cuando salen de tus labios.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello con rabia, tremendamente dolido. Tenía que reconducir aquello. ¿Pero cómo?

\--No sabía que era importante para ti, Ladybug. Nunca me lo diste a entender --pasó el dorso de la mano por su frente, luchando por mantener la compostura--. Quiero seguir contando con tu amistad, ¿de acuerdo? Siento si no nos hemos entendido, y siento si te he hecho daño. No quiero que esto nos afecte como compañeros de batalla --hizo una pausa, sin saber muy bien qué añadir--. ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando ahora, o prefieres que nos encontremos otro día y continuemos con más calma?

\--Vaya, Chat. Qué madurez, qué saber estar. Estoy impresionada --su tono seguía siendo hiriente, irónico--. ¿O es, más bien, que no ves el momento de regresar a jugar con tu nueva amiguita?

El chico bufó, desesperado.

\--Es imposible hablar contigo, Milady.

\--Es que no quiero que me digas nada --se acercó hasta quedar a dos centímetros escasos de su rostro--. Lo que quiero es tenerte para mí --susurró, seductora.

\--¿Para... ti?

\--Reconócelo; ¿no pensaste al menos un poquito en mí mientras te la follabas a ella, Chat?

\--Para, Ladybug. No sé qué crees que estás haciendo, pero deja de hacerlo ya, por favor.

\--Vamos... sabes que me deseas --buscó sus labios con su boca, y él no se apartó, pero tampoco respondió--. Vamos, Chat... tu amiguita no tiene por qué enterarse de esto.

\--Pero lo sabré yo. Y eso es suficiente --aseguró, apretando los puños.

Ella se apartó, irritada, y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

\--Sabes que no soporto perder.

\--¡Esto no es un juego, maldita sea!

\--Un juego no. Una apuesta --volvió a acercarse para hablar suavemente a su oído--. Me juego lo que quieras a que, antes de que acabe esta noche, estaré desnuda para ti. Te apuesto lo que te atrevas a arriesgar que mis labios recorrerán tu cuerpo hasta hacerte enloquecer, hasta que tu sabor llene mi boca. Y luego... ¿cómo te apetecería hacérmelo, Chat? ¿Lento... o fuerte?

Él apretó los puños de tal manera que sus propias garras se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, hiriéndolas. ¿Qué maldita broma era aquella? Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ella, y ahora, cuando se había rendido, cuando se había decidido a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a otra chica, tenía que escuchar aquellas palabras.

Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Quería callar su boca a besos, tomar lo que le ofrecía, grabar a fuego su tacto en su piel. Su cuerpo reaccionaba, traicionero, a sus promesas; si lo dejaba elegir, desde luego no sería suave, ni lento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo su suerte, imaginando las carcajadas de los dioses del caos al contemplarlo ahora así. Repitió el nombre de Marinette en su mente como un mantra al que aferrarse, pero la voz de Ladybug se imponía, resonando en sus oídos como el canto de una sirena. Estaba a un solo paso de caer. Un paso muy pequeño.

Así que se dio la vuelta, y se largó de allí.

Escuchó como ella soltaba todo el aire de golpe, y el sonido de sus pasos apresurados tras él. «No, no, no... concéntrate, Chat noir, no hagas nada de lo que después tengas que arrepentirte». No se volvió.

\--Espera --le pidió ella, intentando abrazarse a su espalda--. No te vayas, por favor.

Se detuvo de golpe. El tono había cambiado, dulcificándose. Eso le sorprendió; era difícil jugar a aquel juego del que no conocía ni las reglas, ni el tablero. Pero algo le dijo que había ganado.

\--Lo siento, Chat. Realmente esto se me fue de las manos --continuó ella, arrepentida.

Se dio la vuelta y ella se refugió entre sus brazos.

\--Milady...

\--¿Podrás perdonarme, Chat? Me he portado fatal. Al principio solo quería asegurarme de que tus sentimientos por ella eran reales, y estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás si me lo demostrabas. Pero me pudo el orgullo, y dejé de pensar con claridad: solo quería ganar, y no reparé en lo que rompería por el camino.

\--No te preocupes. Supongo que toda esta electricidad flotando en el aire nos tiene a todos un poco trastornados. Olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? Empecemos otra vez la conversación --sonrió, ladino--. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie que perdiste nuestra apuesta.

Ella le propinó un puñetazo amistoso, y tomó aire para hablar.

\--Chat noir, realmente me alegro por ti. Por vosotros --dijo, con expresión contrita.

\--Gracias, bichito. También quiero que sepas que tú sigues siendo tremendamente importante para mí. Y eso no va a cambiar; no va a cambiar nunca.

\--Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Él la abrazó con ternura, esforzándose por ignorar el inadecuado cosquilleo que lo recorría al estrechar su cuerpo.

\--Claro que te perdono.

\--Pero es que... --lo miró de frente--. Es que todavía no sabes lo peor.

\--¿Lo peor? --se atragantó él, frunciendo el ceño. No era posible que ella se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a Marinette para molestarla de alguna manera, ¿verdad?

La chica se apartó un poco, sin soltar sus manos.

\--¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento, por favor? --le pidió.

Él obedeció, aun sin entender nada, y lo que escuchó a continuación hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco:

\--Puntos fuera.

Abrió los ojos antes incluso de que el resplandor rosado hubiera terminado de disiparse. Una exclamación de sorpresa, un paso atrás, y un dolor intenso en el trasero tras caer al suelo de la impresión.

\--¡Chat! ¿Estás bien, gatito?

\--¡Marinette! ¿Qué...?

Se recostó hacia atrás, clavando su mirada en el cielo nocturno, los ojos como platos. La silueta de la chica se recortó enseguida sobre él, y cuando fue capaz de fijar la vista encontró verdadera preocupación en su rostro. Se incorporó para encararla, y su brusco movimiento la hizo caer de manera que quedó a horcajadas sobre él, frente a frente, muy cerca. Poco a poco, el shock fue dejando paso a la indignación. ¿Cómo había sido ella capaz de ponerlo en una situación así?

\--Pero... ¿acaso pretendías matarme? ¿Qué demonios fue eso, una maldita prueba? --gritó--. ¿Esto es todo lo que confiabas en mí?

\--¿Una prueba? ¡No! ¿Sí? No lo sé... --confesó ella, agobiada.

\--¿Puedes intentar explicármelo un pelín mejor, Marinette? Despacito, para que pueda entenderte.

\--Yo... ¿Lo siento?

\--Te escucho.

\--Es que es difícil de explicar...

\--Tenemos tiempo.

\--Verás... realmente, no podía evitar sentirme un poco insegura con todo lo que nos está pasando. Y luego estaba aquí sentada, esperando a que llegaras, y empecé a darme cuenta de que no solo me sentía celosa de Ladybug como Marinette, sino también de Marinette como Ladybug. Sé que es absurdo, pero me sentí traicionada. Y, como te dije antes, la situación simplemente se me fue de las manos.

\--Ya, me di cuenta. «¿Esa pequeña zorra?» «¿Tu nueva amiguita?»

\--Ejem, me temo que tiendo a sobreactuar cuando estoy nerviosa. ¿Sigues muy, muy enfadado?

La chica colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, y Chat no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos. Empezaba a caer en la cuenta del verdadero alcance de la situación: su amiga, su amante, su compañera; las dos chicas con las que había soñado eran, en realidad, la misma persona. Y ahora podrían compartirlo todo: la lucha contra Lepidóptero, y su vida cotidiana.

\--Ya un poco menos --concedió--. Empiezo a darme cuenta de que puedo quedarme con tus dos mitades, de que no es necesario renunciar a ninguna de ellas. Y eso me hace tremendamente feliz.

\--¿Eso significa que me sigues queriendo?

\--Con toda mi alma, Marinette.

La azabache suspiró aliviada, y luego jadeó sorprendida cuando él se lanzó a besar sus labios con fuerza, aferrando sus caderas y haciéndola rodar para colocarse encima de ella.

\--Y ahora, después de todo lo que me dijiste hace un rato... creo que tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, señorita --exigió, con la voz llena de deseo.

\--Tienes toda la razón --murmuró ella, dedicándole una sonrisa lobuna--. Todavía tengo que ganar una apuesta.

FIN

* * *

_Y aquí acaba esta pequeña historia salpicada de electricidad. ¡Espero que la hayáis disfrutado!_

_A partir de la semana que viene empezaré a subir "Trois couples". Son diez capítulos más bien largos, así que trataré de actualizar dos veces por semana para que me de tiempo de repasarlos y corregirlos._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Butercup_


End file.
